Naruto Biohazard
by Ryo Uzumaki
Summary: Crossover between Naruto and Resident Evil. Naruto unknowingly has a twin brother that was stolen and raised by Albert Wesker. The ninja squads are S.T.A.R.S teams. Narusaku pairing.  Some lemon later on in the story.
1. Past to Present Intro

It is night in the Konoha Village. The streets are empty and the wind is blowing slightly, rustling the leaves. Somewhere near the main center of the village, a woman is screaming in a hospital bed.

She is Kushina Uzumaki, and she is giving birth to twins. Her husband, the 4th Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze, is standing next to her holding her hand and telling her to 'push' and to 'hold on'.

After 3 hours, she gives birth to two spiky haired blonde boys. The oldest by one minute she names Ryo Namikaze Uzumaki. The other she named Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. After they were both successfully delivered, she died. The 4th mourned as he took his two children home.

After he arrived, he noticed something wrong with both of his boys, the younger one, Naruto, had six scars, three on each cheek, which seemed etched in. The oldest, Ryo, was the strangest though, his eyes were glowing a blood red color with cat like slits in the middle.

The 4th feared the worst about Ryo and so the next day, he brought him to Konoha's greatest scientific team for examination.

24 hours later, the 4th was found lying over his desk, dead. The medical team decided it was some sort of heart attack, probably caused by alcohol poisoning from constant drinking after his wife's death.

A few hours after the 4th was found dead, one of the scientists and Ryo Namikaze Uzumaki disappeared from the village.

That scientist was Albert Wesker. While studying the boy's blood, he found a special compound that mutated it, giving him special abilities like fast regeneration. (Discovered while taking a blood sample)

Wesker secreted the boy off to a secret facility he built in an undisclosed location for further studying.

A few years passed, the boy was now three, and from intense studying and research, one of Weskers partners, William Birkin, made a serum from Ryo's blood and named it the T-Virus.

Wesker tested the T-Virus on dogs to see if there were any side effects. There were. And they were not good. It turned the dogs into rabid, flesh eating monsters.

12 years pass and Ryo is thirteen. He has come to see Wesker as his father and stands at his his side always. William Birkin breaks down the T-Virus and removes the negative effects of it.

Wesker injects himself with the new so called 'T2' serum. The T-virus bonds with his blood and he gains superhuman powers, even the red cat eyes like Ryo. He tests his newfound powers on the now undead dogs.

He walks into the dog cage and instead of mauling him like they do normal humans; they bow at his feet as he smirks.

One more year passes and Ryo is 16. Wesker establishes the Umbrella Corp. to disguise his biological experiments with the T-Virus to try and make new and better versions of it for his own personal use.

Ryo has followed in Wesker's footsteps. He wears Wesker's traditional black midnight trench coat, pants, boots and black sunglasses. The only difference is that he likes to keep his hair spiked while Wesker keeps his slicked back.

Wesker has trained Ryo to fight and use his superhuman powers to dodge bullets and other projectiles. Ryo has also learned to use his super strength to his advantage.

While back in the leaf village, Naruto has grown up, his whisker scars never disappearing. He has become a great soldier and a good marksman. He is extraordinary at C.Q.C and knife combat.

He is part of Konoha's defense force known as S.T.A.R.S. His squad consists of him, the naturally pink haired, 16 year old Sakura Haruno, and their captain, the silver haired, one eyed, Kakashi Hatake, who always wore a mask over most of his face.

They were Bravo Team, and were one of the best teams in the Hidden Leaf Village. They were called upon to take on some of the more difficult missions.

But when they were called straight up for a private meeting in the Hokage's office one morning, they would never realize how their lives would change during the course of that one day…


	2. STARS Team: Bravo

Bravo team walked down the crowded streets of Konoha village, chatting and heading towards the Hokage's office, wondering what the sudden call was for.

"HA it's probably just to tell us that we're great and the best!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he walked with his hands behind his head. He was wearing his short sleeve, black S.T.A.R.S outfit, which was kind of tight, outlining his muscles. He also wore slightly baggy black pants and black combat boots.

He has his favorite weapon, a SOCOM pistol with an attachable silencer in the gun holster attached to the side of his right thigh. He also had a combat knife strapped to his upper left shoulder.

"Please Naruto, don't be so full of yourself!" Replied his teammate Sakura. Naruto has had a huge crush on Sakura for years, but she has never noticed it. Naruto looked her up and down as they walked, admiring her petite figure.

He recently began to notice that her uniform began to get tighter on her as her butt nicely rounded out and her breasts began to fill in. She was wearing the same thing as he was but it was fit to her hourglass shape and size.

She had a Beretta 92FS Inox in her holster and a hunting knife strapped to her left thigh. Her hair was a beautiful shade of pink and up to shoulder length. But right now she had it tied in a little ponytail.

Naruto was admiring Sakura's beautiful emerald green eyes until Kakashi announced, "Alright guys we're here. Now try not to embarrass yourselves or me please." He was still reading his favorite Icha Icha book while walking. It was the newest in the series.

Naruto actually kind of liked those books. They were extremely perverted and they gave him ideas of what he would do to Sakura if he ever got the chance. Bravo team walked into the Hokage building and got into the elevator and went up to the 10th floor.

Bravo team walked down the long hallway to a big double door at the end. They entered into the Hokage's main office. The Hokage, Tsunade, was sitting at her desk arranging paperwork until Bravo Team stopped in front of her desk.

She stopped and looked up at them, acknowledging their presence. "Hello Bravo, you are probably wondering why I called you here privately. Well the truth is, I have a special mission for you."

Naruto grinned at the excitement of another danger filled mission. "Alright Grandma! What have you got for us today?" Tsunade's eye twitched and she frowned.

"Naruto I told you to stop calling me Grandma….but more importantly, you mission," Tsunade pulled a file out of some random stack of papers and handed it to Kakashi, "Is to go to a small isolated village near the border of the fire country. We have gotten a report that there are strange disturbances going on there."

Naruto instantly frowned at this, "WOAH HOLD ON! YOU'RE SENDING US TO CHECK OUT SOME SMALL VILLAGE NEAR NOWHERE? REALLY?" He yelled. "THIS IS BULLSHIT! I WANT SOMETHING EXCITING! NOT SOME STUPID RECON MI-"

That was as far as he got until Sakura grabbed him by the throat and put her hand around his mouth. He instantly stopped in fear of getting his throat slit and his spine ripped out. He started to smell something fruity and realized it was her perfume on her hand. Her scent calmed him down a bit and the softness of her hand on his lips made him shiver.

Tsunade looked at him with annoyance as Kakashi read over the mission files. "Who did the report come from?" He asked Tsunade. She looked at him and frowned, "This is where it kind of gets weird, and the report came from a man who walked into the village only a few hours ago. The thing was, he was covered in blood, and it looked like something had scratched and bitten him.

"After Delta squad carried him here, he told us about some bad things going on in the village…..then he just fell over and died. His body is in the morgue for further studying." All of Bravo team was looking at her now, taking in the strange tale. Kakashi closed the file and put it in his pack, and then he turned back to Tsunade. "Very well Hokage, we accept the mission. I will have the report in two days." He then bowed, turned around, and walked out the door.

The other two members of Bravo team did the same and followed their captain. "Why did you accept such a boring mission Captain Kakashi?" Naruto whined as they went down in the elevator.

"Oh don't complain..." said Sakura. "At least you're getting paid right?" She bonked Naruto on the head as the elevator doors opened. "Don't worry guys; this will be a piece of cake. We go in, ask a few questions, and take some notes. Then we leave. Simple and easy." Said their captain. "I want you two to meet me by the main gate in 1500 hours. We leave at dusk."


	3. Naruto's Apartment

(Haha mini teaser Lemon cuz i was bored XD)

Naruto and Sakura walked to their apartments together, chatting about things that they see as they walk. "Awh look a kitty!" exclaimed Sakura when she saw a brown and white cat sitting on a windowsill.

Naruto was not paying attention to the cat but was staring at Sakura's short pink hair instead, wondering if it smelled like cherries or strawberries. He looked her up and down, wondering what she looked like without clothes on.

Sakura turned and saw Naruto staring at her and raised her eyebrow. "Uh…are you ok?" she asked him. "Huh…oh yeah!" he replied and quickly looked away. As they entered the apartments, Sakura decided to walk Naruto to his apartment and mess with him a bit.

It was one of her favorite things to do because she knew he really liked her. She walked a little faster, putting herself in front of Naruto, and started to sway her butt a little more. Naruto couldn't help but stare and drool all over himself. Sakura saw him looking and smirked. "See something you like?" she asked in a flirty voice.

Naruto nodded and kept on staring as they stopped in front of his door. Sakura put her hand on her thigh and slowly moved it up her leg until she reached her ass and lightly squeezed it. Naruto knew she was doing this on purpose but couldn't stop staring. Then Sakura turned and opened his door and seductively walked in. Naruto followed her and closed the door behind him, still staring.

Sakura walked to the couch and sat down and slowly took off her boots. Then she looked at Naruto and smirked as she ran her hands up and down her body, stopping at her breasts to give them a small squeeze, making herself lightly moan. Naruto stood there, brain dead, as he watched this sexy show she put on.

Sakura then ran her hands down her stomach to her crotch. She spread her legs as she rubbed herself, moaning even more. Naruto could not stop staring for the life of him. Sakura looked up at him, winked, and stood up, grabbed her boots and walked to the door. She turned to Naruto and blew him a kiss then walked to her apartment to get ready.

Naruto just stood there, stunned. "Shit…I hate it when she does that…" Naruto groaned as he snapped back into reality. He then began to get his gear prepared for the upcoming mission.


	4. Estar

After gathering all of the needed equipment and gear for the mission, Naruto met Sakura and Kakashi at the village was a simple mission really, and Naruto didn't mind it at all.

As long as Sakura was there, he was content. They drove off about mid-day towards the smallvillageofEstar.

Kakashi thoroughly briefed them about the mission, that multiple reports described multiple strange occurrences in the course of a few weeks.

All of them about the exact same, strange men shuffling around at night, doing nothing else but groaning.

There have also been some incidents about entire families going missing in the middle of the night.

The people are too afraid to go outside at night and they keep their houses secured and locked.

All Bravo Team had to do was look around the village for any of these suspicious characters and ask some of the locals a few questions about what had been going on there.

Naruto thought it would be a piece of cake. Do a quick mission, get paid, and go eat some ramen afterwards. But when they finally arrived to the village, they realized that it would not be that easy.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi stared in shock and horror at the village, or what was left of it.

The village was devastated. Houses were badly damaged and falling apart. But the shocking part was the street.

It was covered in a massive amount of blood and what looked to be human bodies and body parts. Sakura tried to keep from gagging but ended up turning around and emptying her stomach on the ground.

It was a total massacre. Naruto and Kakashi just stood there, speechless, observing the horror they had stumbled upon.

Sakura was bent over, still gagging, trying to breathe. "My God…" was all Kakashi could stutter as he looked around. "What the fuck happened here!" burst Naruto.

"I…I don't know…but we need to find out…..NOW!" Kakashi replied as he started to walk deeper into the village, his pistol raised.

Naruto did the same and gestured for Sakura to follow. She hesitated for a moment, but with effort, she started to walk into the carnage that was once known as Estar.


End file.
